Relational databases are digital databases whose organization is based on the relational model of data which organizes data into one or more tables (i.e., “relations”) of rows and columns. JavaScript Object Notation (JSON) is a lightweight data-interchange format that allows programmers to store and communicate sets of values, lists, and key-value mappings across systems. Furthermore, JSON documents are particularly useful for data management. As more and more web-based applications exchange and/or store information in JSON format, traditional relational-style databases are beginning to integrate JSON features.